


Let's pretend

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, set after the hunters are defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: "I need you to be my fake boyfriend," Liam repeated.Or, the one where Scott shouldn't have talked to Liam like he was fragile, Liam should have thought twice before engaging in a childish kind of revenge and Theo shouldn't have accepted to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fanfic from [This Tumblr post](https://c--rin.tumblr.com/post/165231046341/someone-pls-write-this-i-really-need-someone-to)
> 
> You can read it in Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7131044)

Liam had never seen himself as someone who would seek revenge, he had never seen himself as someone who would do something just to annoy someone who had annoyed him, but here he was.

He knew that Scott hadn't meant to annoy him, he hadn't meant to make Liam feel bad or upset him, he just wanted Liam to know that he was there for him, that he could count on him. However, Liam already knew that and Scott hadn't used the best approach, so Liam hadn't been exactly happy about it.

Saying that Liam could rely on him was okay, reminding him that he wasn't alone was okay too, but touching the Hayden subject in a way that made it seem like Liam was a little boy who couldn't deal with heartbreak, and saying it with a voice coated with pity and something else that made it look like Liam was a time bomb that could explode at any moment, that wasn't okay. Liam didn't like it one bit.

Scott shouldn't treat him like that, it wasn't right. He was worried, but he should deal with it in a different way, not making Liam feel like a little kid, or at least that was what Liam thought.

That's the reason why he was doing this right now, he wanted Scott to be annoyed, he wanted him to be pissed off and, in a way, he wanted him to hurt. If Scott thought he was a little kid, then he would show him just how childish he could be by acting in a vengeful way.

Maybe he was going a little too far, doing this couldn't possibly be a good idea, there is no way in hell it was a good idea, but that knowledge just made it more appealing to Liam's plan.

Scott would feel hurt and angered and, at the same time, Liam would get to show him that he can deal with heartbreak and that Hayden is out of his life, that's for sure. It wasn't a good idea, but it was perfect.

Slamming the door behind him, Liam entered the house like a hurricane and climbed the stairs two at a time, even though he knew that the plan was perfect to piss Scott off, he feared he might talk himself out of it if he took too long to set the plan in motion. He was in his room in under a minute.

"I need you to be my boyfriend," he said the moment he entered.

Theo raised his eyes from the book he was reading, sitting on the chair in front of Liam's desk, his eyes found Liam and he squinted at him, confused about what he was saying.

"What?"

"I need you to be my fake boyfriend," Liam repeated.

Theo looked at him weirdly, eyebrows raised and a doubting look in his eyes.

"Is this some kind of plan to keep tabs on me and make sure I don't lash out and kill someone?"

"No," Liam scoffed. "Of course not."

"Good, because keeping me in your house is enough," he offered a sarcastic smile.

"You didn't have anywhere to go anyway, at least like this you have a ceiling above your head, clean clothes, warm water and good food."

Theo looked at him, unimpressed.

"What?! Want me to thank you for keeping me trapped like a wild animal in a zoo?"

"You can get out of the house," Liam rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time they had this conversation.

"Yeah, and if I'm out for longer than an hour I have you calling me or following my scent to find me, not much difference."

"We're just being cautious," Liam sat in the bed.

"You call it being cautious, I call it being paranoid."

"We're getting out of topic," Liam grumbled.

"Right, back to that. You want me to be your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Fake boyfriend," Liam corrected.

"Same thing."

"I'm pretty sure it's not the same thing."

"Not the point," Theo waved him off. "Point is, why do you want to date me?"

"Fake date," he grinned when Theo glared. "And I want to piss Scott off."

"You?! Little beta, angry puppy Liam, want to piss Scott off? What did the guy do?" Theo couldn't stop his laughter, Liam doubted he even tried to.

"He annoyed me."

"Wow, must really have annoyed you then. Thought you looked up at the guy like he was a god."

"I don't," Liam glared. "And he said some things about Hayden, and me not being over her and he made it seem like I'm a little kid. I didn't like it," he explained.

"Of course it always comes back to Hayden," Theo mumbled, but Liam heard him. "He was kinda right."

"Seriously? You too?"

Theo sighed. "You are a kid, Liam, a kid with anger issues and your girlfriend left not long ago. It's understandable that you feel bad about it."

"I'm not a little kid," Liam snapped. "And you're only two years older than me, don't act like you're thirty or something."

"Might as well be, with everything I saw in the last ten years."

"I-" Liam started, but he didn't have an answer for that.

"Let's go back to the first subject, we keep getting out of track," Theo sighed, not wanting to talk about the subject any further. "You want me to be your boyfriend to piss Scott off. Let's say I accept, what now?"

"We act like a couple, make Scott believe for some time that we are together and when he's pissed off enough and I feel better we can drop the act."

Theo raised an eyebrow, looking at Liam like he was someone he had never seen before, like he had grown two heads or like he had said he was going on a mission to find werewolves in Mars.

"Are you sure that you want to get some kind of revenge just because Scott implied some things?"

"Stop trying to talk me out of it. I thought you of all people would want to see Scott angered and hurt."

"Yeah, but I don't think you're thinking about the effect this lie can have on your relationship with Scott. He's important to you, like an older brother, you look up to him, you shouldn't let a little conversation, where you understood things, things I'm sure Scott didn't mean to imply, get in between you."

"Since when do you care about me and Scott?"

"It's not that I care, Liam, is that I'm pointing some facts you might have forgotten. You care, that should be enough to just go to Scott's house and talk to him."

"No," Liam tapped his foot stubbornly. "I know that already, I still want to do this though."

"Okay," Theo raised his hands. "What do I gain from helping you?"

"You get to annoy everyone?"

"This might come as a shock to you," he sassed. "But I don't really care about that."

"Okay, then what do you want?"

"I don't know," Theo smirked. "I'll help you and then we'll see what I want."

"So we're gonna do this and I will have to give something to you in return, something I don't have any clue about? I don't think so," Liam shook his head.

"Then I guess you'll have to find someone else to go along with your plan," he shrugged, turning on the chair to go back to his book. "Gabe or Nolan maybe... I'm pretty sure that would hit Scott hard."

"I'm not gonna pretend to date Gabe or Nolan!" He scoffed like it was an outrageous thought.

Theo turned back to him with a cocky grin on his face.

"But you don't mind pretending to date me... I wonder what that means."

"It means that I don't want to fake date someone who was on the hunters' side and pointed guns at our head to kill us."

"You do remember what I did, don't you?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I remember," he rolled his eyes, he didn't need to be reminded. "But you're different."

"You sure I won't kill you?"

"You have been living in my house and I'm still breathing."

"I might be waiting," Theo suggested.

"You're not. You're not going to kill me."

"If you're so sure of that," he shrugged. "Well, do we have a deal or not?"

Liam sighed.

"Okay, okay, if the plan goes as I want it to go, I will give you whatever you want in return after we're done."

"Okay, boyfriend," Theo smirked and went back to his book like nothing had happened.

Liam looked at him and groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Already regretting this?" Theo was smirking, Liam knew that even without having to see his face.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Well, too bad, it's too late now to go back with your plan."

"What did I get myself into?" He asked, but the only answer he got was Theo's amused chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam hadn't thought this through. It had been an impulsive idea and definitely a bad one. Liam hadn't given a single thought to this part of the plan. If he had thought about it he would have realized that it wouldn't be easy to perform.

Theo had been hanging out with him outside the house for a week now. Liam wanted to give the impression of a growing relationship, he wanted Scott to start questioning why he was suddenly seeing Theo and Liam hanging out, talking and laughing like they were buddies. Of course, it came with the price of also lying to Mason and Corey about it, but, if he wanted to be believable everyone would have to think it was real.

But that wasn't the hard part of the plan. No, hanging out with Theo was fine, during the time he had stayed at his house they had become kind of friends and showing it in the open wasn't a problem. It was just acting like themselves, being friends like they were inside. The problem was the second part of the plan.

The pack already thought he and Theo were friends. They believed that and, although worried, they were mostly okay with it; they couldn't exactly stop Liam from being friends with him and, after having spent so much with each other in Liam's house, it was normal to talk and laugh together.

Now, making them believe they were dating was a whole new story. Liam didn't even know how or where to start the act, how was he supposed to act like he was in love with Theo? It wasn't easy, but Liam knew he had to start somewhere.

So, with a little push from Theo who was getting bored with the lack of action, he decided that he would start dropping hints and somehow showing some kind of affection towards Theo the next time the pack was together.

Currently, they were sitting in Theo's truck, outside Scott's house while Liam was trying to come to terms with what he was about to do.

"Hey, Liam, I know I've been saying that it's too late to go back with your decision," Theo sighed. "But it really isn't. You don't have to go forward with this."

"No," Liam shook his head. "I want to do it. Come on, it will be fun."

"You sure?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to bad boy Theo? You're not supposed to be the one to talk me out of doing this."

"He went to hell," Theo deadpanned. "I'm trying to be the voice of your conscience, the one you seem to have lost."

"Let's just go," Liam opened the door, not wanting to risk changing his mind.

They got out of the car and stopped in front of the door, Liam was about to knock, but it opened before he had time to do it.

"I thought you were gonna stay in the car the whole night," Scott smiled and ruffled his hair, making him scoff. "Hello, Theo."

"Scott," he nodded.

Scott opened the door wider so they could get inside the house, Liam stepped in, feeling some kind of guilty feeling inside of him when Scott smiled at them and moved into the living room, telling them to follow him. Liam was about to do it when Theo grabbed his arm, preventing him from going far.

"If you want him to fall for the act you can't be so tense," Theo whispered so that no one with supernatural hearing would be able to make out the words.

"I can't," Liam hissed. "What if they don't get the hints?"

"We have to make them obvious enough. Now," Theo moved his hands up to Liam's shoulders and squeezed them. "Relax!"

Theo took his hands off of his shoulders and Liam took a deep breath and sighed, a little cheeky smile making his way to his face right after.

"Let's make them believe us," he said.

In a bold move, he grabbed Theo's hand and interlocked their fingers, making Theo raise an eyebrow.

"Let's be straightforward," Liam shrugged.

"Oh, I'm liking this Liam," Theo chuckled and squeezed Liam's hand softly, pulling him into the living room.

"You two really don't feel like spending time with us today, do you?" Mason asked them, eyebrow raised and eyes glued to their hands.

Liam gulped, lying to Scott to make him regret making him feel like a kid was one thing, but lying to Mason was completely different and he didn't know if he would be able to pull it off.

"Sorry, we didn't notice we were taking so long; when you're having fun time seems to pass faster," Theo shrugged and pulled Liam to next to him on the couch.

Theo's arm was resting on his shoulders, pulling him close and Liam took a moment to appreciate how good of an actor Theo was. He had left the pack with their mouth hanging open, Theo was acting nice and he was being affectionate with Liam. The bastard was good, he had even put an apologetic look on his face while talking. No doubt the pack was starting to question some things. 

"So, what were you guys discussing?" Theo asked when he noticed that it didn't seem like the pack was going to talk unless someone made them.

"Just wondering if it's safe for us to leave for college, Beacon Hills seems calmer and safer than it has ever been," Lydia answered, apparently being the only one apart from Theo with that ability.

"It's not like the city would be unprotected," Theo shrugged. "There's some of us who would stay here."

"You being here doesn't make anyone feel safer," Malia snarled. To no one's surprise, she still didn't like Theo.

"He makes me feel safer," Liam smiled sweetly, he was acting, but he was surprised to see that it was the truth.

The pack looked at him with expressions even more surprised than before and Liam felt Theo chuckle next to him, he was sure he was having a great time seeing the pack completely at a lack of words and surprised. 

"Why, I'm glad you do, love," Theo said and leaned down, kissing the side of his head.

Liam felt himself blush and his heart skipped a beat, he wasn't sure what was happening, it was supposed to be an act, he wasn't supposed to feel as if it was real. But Theo had called him love, he had kissed his head and he had pulled him a little closer as if they really were dating and Liam couldn't stop himself from cuddling closer and he couldn't stop the butterflies that had started flying wildly in his stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"What's happening between you two?" Malia asked bluntly.

"We've been hanging out," Liam said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Are you dating?" 

Liam was about to answer, but he felt Theo take his hand and squeeze it a little more forcefully than it was needed and he shut his mouth, understanding that if he said they were the other werewolves would know that he is lying.

"What do you think?" Theo smirked and Liam was glad he was taking control over the situation, there was no way Liam could pull this off if Theo wasn't so damn confident and calm.

"You're seriously dating him? Did you hit your head?" Malia asked Liam.

"I didn't hit my head," he rolled his eyes. "Theo's not as bad as you all think he is."

"Well, if this is what you want and you like him then who are we to tell you not to date him. Just be careful and you should have told me earlier," Mason grinned.

"Sorry," Liam laughed.

"No problem, but now I have to pay Corey, I thought you would admit you liked each other earlier."

"You bet on us?" Theo asked.

"You're not surprised?" Liam asked right after.

"We did, we always thought there was something going on between the two of you," Corey shrugged.

"Am I the only one shocked?" Scott asked, eyes wide. 

"You'll get over it," Theo raised a hand to play with Liam's hair. 

And if the pack - except Mason and Corey, - spend the rest of the night with surprised expressions on their face, Liam tried not to dweel too much on it and focus on Theo who would go from playing with his hair, to playing with his fingers to kiss his head. And a little voice on the back of his mind kept wondering why it felt so real, but he tried no to acknowledge it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, what did you think?   
> You guys are actually crazy, did you see the amount of kudos and comments the first chapter had? I'm actually shook.   
> Also, this is was supposed to have 4 chapters, but it might have 5/6.  
> Love you, darlings! ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read this while listening to 'It's OK' by Frida Sundemo, it adds to the feeling.

Acting like he and Theo were dating became surprisingly easy after that pack meeting. Mason, Corey and Lydia didn't look at them twice when they were all together and, although Malia still looked at Liam as if she thought he was crazy to date Theo, she didn't look like she cared all that much. Scott was the only one that still looked shocked every time Theo and Liam sat a little closer than normal, every time Liam grabbed Theo's hand or arm and every time Theo leaned a little closer to press a kiss against his head or forehead, but Liam was enjoying seeing him looking so shocked.

Needless to say, the plan was going exactly as Liam wanted it to go, Scott was shocked, confused and looking a Liam with puppy dog eyes like someone had kicked him; Liam was enjoying it more than he should, but maybe that was partly because Theo was rubbing off on him. 

The thing is, the plan was going as well as it could, Scott was feeling exactly as Liam wanted him to feel, Mason and Corey were asking as little questions as Liam had wished they did, and Theo was a good company and Liam liked to spend time with him, so why was he feeling like there was a weight on his chest? Why did he feel like something wasn't right, like something wasn't as it should be?

It seemed like everything was perfect, but there was still something missing and Liam couldn't understand what it was.

Right now, the pack was in the park, they were spending time together before Lydia, Scott and Malia left the city to finally go to college, they had postponed it enough, it wouldn't do them any good to wait even more. Mason and Corey were sitting on a bench with Lydia, Scott and Malia were sitting close to each other on the grass, and Liam was resting his back on Mason's legs, Theo's head on his lap. It was comfortable, just a lazy afternoon with friends and Liam could only be more content if it weren't for that nagging feeling in his chest.

Trying to ignore it, Liam let his fingers do what they were aching to do and played with some strands of Theo's soft hair, it felt good on his fingers, smooth and perfect and it felt even better once Theo looked up at him with those beautiful eyes of his. Liam lost himself, gaze focused completely on Theo, forgetting that their friends were there too, not paying attention to their conversation, everything in his mind being Theo.

"Liam!" Mason slapped the back of his head, looking annoyed.

"What?" Liam grumbled, rubbing his head with the hand that wasn't on Theo's hair.

"Can you two stop having eye sex while you're not alone?" Malia rolled her eyes.

"I mean, it's cute that you guys can't take your eyes off of each other and that you always have to be touching in some way, but maybe give us a little bit of your attention too?" Lydia raised her eyebrow, but there was a smile on her face.

"I prefer giving Liam all my attention," Theo said, eyes closed and a relaxed expression on his face.

He said it like it was nothing, like his words were the pure truth and everyone should know that and not spare them a single thought. It was supposed to be nothing and feel like nothing, but, to Liam, it felt like those words were everything.

Liam felt his heart stutter in his chest, a funny feeling settling in his stomach and a little smile appeared on his face, they were pretending, but it felt so so real, it felt like everything Liam wanted and needed. It felt like the thing missing, it felt like all he needed was this pretend thing to stop being a pretend thing and to become reality.

Theo opened his eyes, looking straight at Liam, eyebrows furrowed and Liam felt his breath hitch; there was no way Theo hadn't heard his heart beat weirdly, there was no way he didn't know what had caused it to sound like that and Liam didn't know what Theo would do now. He wished he would just ignore it and act like it hadn't happened, Liam was already confused enough.

"Liam, can we talk?" Scott called him and Liam raised his head to look at him.

Liam wasn't looking forward to the conversation he knew Scott wanted to have with him, he knew it would be hard and that he would have to be careful with his heartbeat, be careful not to give away the lie. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he was thankful for the distraction, maybe Theo would forget about his stuttering heart. 

"Let's go," he made a move to get up, but Theo caught his arm and made him stop.

Theo raised from where he was laying and sat next to Liam, putting a hand on his chest, right above his heart, and looked pointedly at him, telling Liam with his eyes to be careful with his heartbeat. Liam understood what he was trying to say and marveled the way they were able to communicate with each other without words, Liam hadn't realized just how close they had gotten since they started being friends. 

"Don't take too long, you are a good pillow," Theo smirked, trying to cover the way he had stopped Liam from getting up.

Liam just rolled his eyes with a smile that was definitely too fond on his face, he wasn't supposed to like Theo's antics and stupid comments. He was supposed to find them annoying, so why didn't he?

"Stop being an idiot," he said, but the smile was still there.

Theo just raised an eyebrow, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes when he leaned in to kiss Liam's cheek. Liam felt his breath catch in his throat and a shiver ran down his neck, he wasn't expecting the kiss, but he knew that that wasn't the reason why he was feeling like this.

After giving Theo a little smile, that was too fake and too worried for his fake-boyfriend to believe in it, Liam got up from the grass and walked with Scott through the park, mind meters away, where Theo was sitting.

"I hope you don't get mad at me for this conversation, but I have to know some things," Scott started.

Liam sighed, already knowing what was going to come. 

"Ask away."

"First, I wanted to apologize for treating you like a kid the other day, it wasn't ok," he was looking at Liam with hurt puppy dog eyes.

Mission accomplished, Liam guessed.

"It's okay, we don't have to think about it anymore."

Scott didn't answer right away and Liam knew that he was preparing to ask the questions he had been dying to ask.

"When did you and Theo start dating?"

"It wasn't long ago," Liam shrugged, he might not be able to lie, but he could find a way around the question that would let him tell the truth.

He really was spending too much time with Theo.

"How did it start?"

Liam stayed silent, how was he supposed to answer that? How would Theo answer that? Probably with some cheeky comment completed with a smirk. Liam knew him well, too well. 

"We have spent a lot of time together since he is living in my house, it was a little awkward at first, I never knew how to act with him," Liam admitted. "But then we started to get used to each other, talking about random things, playing video games and just being friends," he could have stopped there, the answer was enough to satisfy Scott, but the words were already leaving his mouth. "I don't really know when the feelings I had for him started progressing into something else."

And, oh, how it was true. He didn't know when things started changing, maybe it was when they decided to go forward with this fake relatonship thing, maybe it was before that, but the truth was that Liam couldn't deny it anymore. He felt something for Theo, something strong and powerful, something different and something beautiful, something that scared yet fascinated him. 

"Are you sure he isn't plotting something? That he isn't going to hurt you?" Scott had a worried frown on his face.

"I know he isn't and I know he won't!" Liam stated, realizing the power behind his words, the conviction in his voice.

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because I know him, I know what he did and I know why you're worried, but I know him. I know my Theo."

It was scary how much Liam meant those words, how much faith he had in Theo and how convicted he was that he wouldn't end up disappointed.

"You really like him, don't you?" Scott sounded surprised.

"I really do."

His heart didn't skip. It was the true, no more denying it.

It had started as a fake relationship, they were supposed to make Scott feel bad about the way he had talked to Liam and they had accomplished it, it was done and Liam was supposed to feel good about it, but while walking back to where the rest of the pack was, eyes locking with Theo's right away, Liam couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling in his heart. 

They were supposed to end the pretend thing after this, weren't they? It was implicit since the beggining that it would come to an end when they accomplished their goal, then why was Liam feeling like the ground was shifting beneath his feet, why did he feel so bad? 

And more important, how was he supposed to live without this when he knows what Theo's affection feels like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are crazy and I love you, this fic has been getting a lot of feedback and it just makes me so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end notes are kind of important.

Saying goodbye is never an easy thing, you know you will miss the person you're saying goodbye to, you know you won't see them as often and you know that the relationship or friendship there is between you won't be the same. 

Lydia, Scott and Malia were leaving Beacon Hills, just like Stiles had done months ago, they were leaving and, although they would visit and keep in touch, everything would be different because they won't see each other every day or be at a ten minutes distance away. 

Saying goodbye to them would be hard, Liam would miss them and there was sadness already spreading across his chest. 

But there was also something else worrying Liam, something that would also come with them leaving, something that was making Liam feel empty and apprehensive. 

He and Theo had decided that dropping the act right before they left wouldn't do them any good, it would just make the pack feel betrayed and they didn't want that, so continuing to pretend for a little while longer had been the best option. They would keep acting until they were out of Beacon Hills and then they would end this pretend thing, and possibly tell Mason and Corey the truth since it would be harder to fool them while being in the same city. 

One thing was certain, though, their pretend relationship would come to an end and Liam had mixed feelings about it. 

On one hand, he was glad it was ending because lying to Scott and the others hadn't been as amusing as he had thought it would be. He was also glad that he wouldn't be hang up on something that wasn't real, wishing for it to be something more and feeling his heart crack a little bit every time Theo held his hand with the promise of the act being fake hanging in the air. He didn't want to live in a relationship that was fake and where his feelings weren't reciprocated. All in all, it wasn't fair to anyone, so it would be for the best that it came to an end. 

But, on the other hand, Liam didn't want to let go of all the things and feelings he had experienced while doing it. He didn't want Theo to stop touching his cheek softly, he didn't want him to stop playing with his fingers and he didn't want him to stop kissing his head. He didn't want to stop feeling Theo's affection on his skin every time they touched. He didn't want it to end.

However, this moment, the moment the pack was standing in front of the school, ready to say their goodbyes, the ones who were leaving looking nostalgic at the building, this moment was the beginning of the end. 

Lydia was the first. 

She hugged Liam, a kind of motherly smile on her face. She told him to be careful and focus on his anchor when he thought something was too much, her eyes shifting to Theo when she told him that last part. She made sure he knew that he could call her anytime he needed advice and to just be happy and enjoy being in high school while he could. 

Malia was next. 

She slapped Liam's arm playfully, a mischievous glint in her eyes when she told him to have fun. A wink in Theo's direction not leaving any room for doubt about what she had meant by "having fun". Then, with a serious expression, she told him that he wasn't alone, that even though they would be far, they would still be there for him whenever he needed. 

Scott was the last and hardest one. 

Theo had been right when he said that Liam looked up at him like he was his older brother. Scott had helped Liam and had been there for him through a lot, so it was normal that Liam felt like that. Saying goodbye to him was really hard, Liam had gotten so used to his presence, to the certainty that he could just go to his house if he needed something, that seeing that possibility slipping away was painful. 

Scott hugged him longer than Lydia had done, he gripped Liam tight like he would miss him too, and Liam actually had to force traitorous tears down his throat to make sure they wouldn't escape. 

"Take care of yourself, yeah?" Scott asked him. 

"I will, don't worry."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call us."

"Keep in touch, don't forget us," Liam asked in return. 

"I wouldn't been able to even if I tried," Scott laughed. 

Liam grinned at him, shaking his head a little. 

"Theo," Scott called. 

Theo looked at Liam with a raised eyebrow and Liam shrugged, not knowing what Scott wanted to tell Theo. It was scary. He could literally say anything and Liam was worried that it would be something that would blow their cover or make Theo feel uncomfortable. 

"Keep an eye on Liam, will you? Make sure he's safe," Scott asked him and Liam didn't know if he was relieved that that was the question or if he wasn't. 

Theo smiled, a smile that seemed so real not even Liam would question it if he didn't know about the act behind it. He looked at Liam for a moment, the smile still plastered in his face and he grabbed Liam's waist, pulling flush into his chest. One of his arms curled around Liam's body, hand resting on his lower back the other finding Liam's to intertwine their figers.

"I will keep him safe, no matter what," he leaned down and kissed Liam's head. 

His heart didn't skip, Liam's heart was skipping enough for both of them anyway, but Theo was able to control his heart to not give away a lie. 

Surprisinly, - or not so much since it was Scott, - Scott smiled at Theo warmly. 

"I know you will, I can see that you wouldn't let anything happen to each other," Liam blushed, hiding his face on Theo's chest and hoping it would pass along with the rest of the act. "But if you hurt him, I will come for you."

"I won't hurt him, Scott, he is too important."

It sounded like the truth, it felt like the truth, it was the truth to everyone else, but Liam knew that the act behind it was the same one that was behind Theo's smile and he didn't dare to hope. 

There was a glimmer of surprise in Scott's eyes, he hadn't been expecting Theo to be so forward with his feelings for Liam, to reassure him with such conviction in his voice, but he was glad that Theo had changed for the better and was loving Liam the way he should. 

The conversation didn't last much longer, they parted after some more words and hugs were shared. 

As the cars drove away, the weight of guilt over a lie, of the sadness over parting friends and of the pain over an ending relationship that wasn't even real in the first place, was heavier than Theo's arm around his shoulder. 

And Liam could only dread the inevitable conversation he would have with Theo once Mason and Corey left and they were behind closed doors inside Liam's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to have 4 chapters only and this one was supposed to be the first half of chapter 4 and it was supposed to be smaller than this, bit then, while writting, it got really emotional with Liam's feelings and the pack saying goodbye and I got a little carried away. As it is, the next will be the last chapter. 
> 
> Oh, and thank you guys so much for the amazing feedback, you don't know how happy it makes me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to publish the next one this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Tension is something Liam was familiar with, with Ghost Riders and hunters and all kinds of different threats breathing down his neck it was something he knew well, but this kind of tension was different and, in a way, more unsettling.

Inside Theo's truck, the air was heavy, the prospect of what would happen next hanging above their heads like a guillotine ready to fall on their necks. Neither Liam nor Theo were talking, Liam didn't know what he was supposed to say, talking to Theo had never been this difficult before, and he guessed that Theo was having the same problem since he wasn't making an effort to start the conversation.

Starting this fake relationship had probably been one of the worst ideas Liam has had all his life. Thinking back, it seemed silly to have started this just to annoy Scott, Liam should have listened to Theo when he tried to talk him out of it. If he had, then they probably wouldn't be on this awkward, tense situation right now.

Why were they so tense, anyway? They were supposed to be laughing over a job well done, they were supposed to be joking and making fun of the way the pack fell for it, but Liam should already know that when it came to him and Theo and their fake relationship nothing ever went as it was supposed to go.

Just like they hadn't talked in the truck, they didn't talk when they got out of it, nor when Liam opened the front door to the house, nor when they were climbing the stairs to Liam's room.

It would end where it started. In Liam's room, the only witnesses being the posters on the walls.

"I guess we have to talk," Theo started, sitting on Liam's bed.

"We do," Liam gulped.

"It went well. They all believed it, Scott regretted the way he treated you and he probably will never throw Hayden at you again. We should be celebrating."

"Why aren't we?" Liam asked, hoping that Theo would have the answer.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I guess the reason why it started doesn't seem as important anymore."

Liam didn't answer, he didn't know how to. Theo was right, the reason why it had started didn't seem as important, not when there were feelings other than annoyance crawling up his chest.

"Then what's important?" Liam walked to the bed a sat cross-legged next to Theo.

"You tell me. This was your plan, you asked me to help you piss Scott off and we did it. That was the goal all along, why isn't hitting the goal important anymore?"

"I guess I think it was a silly idea now."

"I told you that it was a bad idea before we started it."

"I know you did, you were right," he rolled his eyes and Theo's proud smirk made him smile slightly.

"Of course I was."

Liam hesitates before talking, what he would say next could make things even worst.

"I think it's not important because there are other things to think about. Things that mean more than some childish revenge."

"What things?" Theo gulped and Liam was surprised to see how nervous he looked.

He was probably dreading what Liam was going to say, Theo was never nervous so Liam decided that it would be better if he just stayed silent.

"That's not important to the conversation right now," he shook his head. "Anyway, you're a really good actor, everyone believed that you truly care about me."

Liam was startled to see Theo's eyes turn cold, he felt his heart clench when he saw the walls building up around Theo, keeping him outside. It was like he had said something Theo hadn't wanted to hear, but then again, if not what he had said what was he supposed to say? Tell Theo he liked him?

"You seriously think that I don't care about you?"

"I... I mean we're friends, but... I don't know, Theo."

"Wow, Liam, wow. I saved your ass so many times, I did everything I could to keep you safe when we were dealing with the Ghost Riders, the hunters and the Anuk-Ite, I made sure you didn't lash out and kill someone because I knew you would end up regretting it. And you still think that I don't care about you? Seriously, Liam?!"

The pain that had settled in Theo's eyes was unbearable to watch, Liam's heart was clenching in his chest so much it felt like it was breaking. He just wanted to reach out and wrap Theo in his arms, tell him everything that is going through his head, but he can't be sure if that's a good idea.

"I-I guess I didn't think of it that way."

"Of course you didn't," Theo scoffed. "I'm not that important and worthy of your thoughts."

There were tears in his eyes and just that sight was enough to make Liam's eyes fill with water as well. How did the conversation take this sharp turn? How did they get here? How did it become so painful?

"What? Theo..."

"No, don't worry," he said, but his voice was wavering and his eyes were still pained and filled with tears.

Liam didn't know what to do, he played with his fingers to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Theo.

"Theo," he called, but Theo didn't look at him.

"Why do you think I agreed to help you with this?" He asked.

"I- I thought you wanted to piss Scott off, too. You know, see him annoyed and maybe even hurt with me."

"I admit that was a nice side effect, but it wasn't the reason why I did it."

"It wasn't?"

"You seriously think I haven't changed at all," there was disbelief in his voice, hurt in his eyes and tension on his shoulders. " You think I'm still the same person I was before, don't you?" Theo wasn't even trying to hide how hurt he was anymore.

"It's not that, Theo," Liam sighed and grabbed his hand, Theo looked at their joined hands and scoffed. "I know you changed, I know that!"

"Then answer my question," he yelled, ripping his hand away from Liam's. "Why do you think I helped you?"

"I don't know, Theo, how am I supposed to know?" Liam snapped right back. "You tell me."

"It's because I care, idiot, I care about you and I don't want to see you upset," Theo admitted, looking like he was done with hiding things and like he was done with the conversation.

"What?" Liam knew Theo cared about what happened to him a little bit, but he didn't think that it was this much, enough to make him look like this broken and vulnerable. "Why?" He asked with a weak voice.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Yes, Theo, there has to be one," Liam pressed.

"It's because I fucking love you, asshole," Theo whispered, almost inaudible.

There was ringing inside the room and inside Liam's ears, of all the things Theo could have said this was the one Liam had expected the least, how was he supposed to expect it at all?

He looked at Theo's pained eyes and red cheeks, he looked at him without the walls that are usually covering him and he understood just how stupid he had been not to notice how much Theo cares for him. It had been in front of him all this time.

It had been there the moment Theo tried to talk him out fo lying to Scott.

It had been there when Theo accepted to help him with his childish revenge.

It had been there when Theo helped him relax and go forward with his plan.

It had been there when Theo grabbed his hand, when he played with his fingers, when he played with his hair, when he kissed his cheek or his head, when he held him close and when they looked each other in the eye.

Theo's love had always been in front of him and Liam had been so blinded by his own feelings he hadn't even notice.

He took a shaky breath, his heart beating faster than he thought possible, his mind going miles per hour and a determined shine settling in his eyes. 

He raised his hand carefully and touched Theo's cheek, his touch feather-like, soft and scared. Theo looked up, eyes wide and afraid, wondering what would happen, what Liam would do. Liam had never seen him so vulnerable and beautiful.

Calling all his courage, Liam closed the distance between them, their lips brushing gently against each other. 

"I love you, too, Theo, so much."

Theo gasped and Liam didn't waste any more time. He pressed his lips against Theo's softly, but more firmly than before, one hand caressing Theo's cheek, the other resting on his thigh.

Liam sighed when he felt Theo's mouth moving beneath his, lips opening slowly, the kiss soft and sweet and everything they needed in that moment.

When they parted and their eyes met, smiles spread across their faces, the relief that their feelings were reciprocated impossible to hide.

"Well, I guess that's gonna save us from having to give Corey and Mason an explanation," Liam chuckled. "We can just keep our relationship going."

"I don't think so," Theo shook his head.

Liam frowned, a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

Theo laughed and pecked his lips after seeing is panicking expression.

"I don't want to keep that relationship. I want to start a new relationship with you, Liam, a real one this time."

Liam smiled and threw his arms around Theo, hugging him close and kissing his shoulders softly, Theo hugging back and chuckling. He was so happy he couldn't even express it any other way.

It had started as a fake relationship, they had pretended to be in love, but what had been an act had become so much more, had become so real and so true that it was impossible to deny.

And even if it had started to piss Scott off, it now continued for the pure happiness it would bring into Liam and Theo's heart, because they loved each other and they wanted to be together.

For real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> I am so proud of how this turned out and it never crossed my mind that this fic would have this amount of attention, this amount of kudos and comments. Seriously, reading your comments made me smile like crazy and I'm so thankful.
> 
> Did you honestly think I wouldn't give you a happy ending? Of course, I would, one thing you should know about me is that I don't do sad endings.
> 
> So, this was one hell of a wild ride, I finished this in a week and I'm extremely happy with the result, what about you? Tell me everything you think of this fic.
> 
> I'm [classythiam](https://classythiam.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr you can yell at me there if you want.
> 
> I love you, darlings, thank you so much for everything.


End file.
